A computer network becomes disproportionately more difficult to manage as it increases in size, complexity and geographic dispersion. Management of the network involves configuration of software available on the machines or for a user in the network, coordination of access to shared resources and implementation of security measures. In addition, communication traffic on the computer network is monitored to ensure that the system is appropriately configured to reduce security risks and to improve efficiency.
Most computer networks are configured by setting various configuration parameters for each machine or user in the computer network. Configuration parameters may include data indicating which software is available on each machine or for each user of the computer network. Configuration parameters also may specify security controls which limit, or permit, access to the computer networks.
With most computer networks, configuration parameters are established and maintained by an individual, often called a network or system administrator. This person typically is substantially skilled in computer networking technology. This person typically uses some software that commonly is supplied with a given network device in order to configure the network device. Each network device typically is configured separately. Similarly, software configuration typically is performed by modifying configuration files associated with an individual user. Management of very large computer networks that are geographically dispersed is a difficult task with these methods. Moreover, there is a significant possibility for error, particularly in establishing security or access control, when several machines are configured separately.